My Boy Jack Daniels
by Quick.Faded
Summary: Percy Jackson is a misfit. He always reeks of cigarettes and alcohol and he's most definitely not someone you bring home to the parents. But he wasn't always like this. He had a decent life with lots of friends and laughter. Then something happened and lets just say that a certain blonde is gonna make his life a lot better or at least try to at least.
1. chappie 1

Annabeths POV

I've been here for a while, long enough to already be marked as a smart, "beautiful" junior. God, that makes me want to gag. It's been seven months since I've transferred from San Francisco. I've made friends with kids from every group it seems. Thalia and Nico from the Emos/Goths (don't tell them I said that though.) I have Frank, Jason, Piper, and Reyna as my athletic friends, Leo the insane mechanic, and finally Grover and Hazel from the dorks/smart kids. Frank plays football as a linebacker, which makes him sound intimidating, but he has a big Asian baby face and he tends to look and act like a big teddy bear. Jason plays on both the football, as wide receiver, and the basketball team, as a shooting guard. He's 6'4 with a light, tan muscled body and golden hair, he looks like a god. Now Piper is beautiful. She's Mr. God's girlfriend and they top any celebrity couple when it comes to looks. She has what looks like a dark tan, due to her Native American ancestry and these amazing eyes that seem to be every color of the rainbow. Her hair is a mix of blonde and light brown and she has this cute multicolored feather in her hair at all times. Reyna is from Latin American, so she's a chocolaty skin toned, she has these deep dark brown eyes, and long midnight black hair is that is always in a braid. She plays soccer as a center midfielder and let's just say she good, really good. Like good enough to be sponsored by Adidas and be scouted by around a hundred different teams around the world. Nico and Thalia actually look very similar, both love the color black, have milky white skin, and seem to always have ear buds or headphones in or on. Thalia, who surprisingly plays volleyball, has electric blue eyes and spiky black hair while Nico, this one I can see coming but he is in band as the drummer, has deep dark hair that Is a little curly but he never keeps it long enough for it to really show and he has these deep dark voids of black for eyes. Finally we get to Hazel and Grover, both of them are African-American but Grover is light skinned with an afro, and Hazel is dark with long curly hair, and golden orbs of light for eyes.

"Hey. Annabeth. Annabeth! ANNABETH!"

"What?" I say startled.

"That was the bell for lunch," says Thalia," come on."

As we walk down the hall I start to notice something. The halls are unusually quiet and still. That's when I see him. Raven black hair, a face that looks like it's been chiseled out of stone, and the most broken yet prettiest set of eyes I've ever seen. His eyes are like the ocean, swilling constantly. We lock eyes and I can feel my heart stop. I feel Thalia tense up beside me.

"Come on."

"What why?" I said as follow her into the bathroom.

"That's Percy-Fucking-Jackson, my cousin and ex-bestfriend." She says once we get in there.

"I think he's gone now, let's go." How could the Adonis that I just saw be the fabled Percy Jackon?

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Percy POV

I just woke up. I'm in my 2007 Mustang v6 and I smell like a billion different aromas. The most prominent are the Jack Daniels and cigarettes. I look down at my left wrist to see a new tattoo. What in the hell possessed me to get a cross? Well fuck it, to fuckin late now. I smoke a cigarette then I get in my car and start driving. I'm now playing my favorite game, let my instincts take me somewhere. Today it take me to school. God I don't want to be here. I haven't been here since that fight in sop—no, don't think about it. I take a long swig of Jack and smoke one last cigarette before I go in. They still part and look at me with hate. Whatever I don't like any of you assholes anyway. I have ear buds in as I wonder the halls because I don't know what classes I have anyway. "Jack Daniels" by Mike Stud is playing and I now wish I had brought the bottle with me.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? HUH? YOU FUCKING MURDERING BASTARD!" yells Ethan as he glares at me. I choose to ignore him. He doesn't like that very much and before he comes at me, his friends hold him back. I keep walking.

I find myself at the pool in the gym. Funny that even though it's been a year, I can still come here on instinct. I throw off my shirt and pants and dive in. I'm on my third lap, thinking about that pretty blonde from yesterday. She's friends with Thalia so she's probably been told every single bad thing that they can think of, but damn she was sexier than Aphrodite and those eyes. God damn those fucking eyes. Those cold grey whirlpools pools of intelligence and calculations. She was so fucking hot, definition of hour glass, nice tits and a big sexy ass. Plus she had those perfect princess curls that would just be so easy to pull her from as- ahhh stop, Percy, we don't need that right now. Okay time to get out of the pool, and away from my thoughts.

I'm now walking down the hall again and then BOOM! There were books flying everywhere, and a rather loud yelp was accompanying it.

"Owe, what the hell?" I exclaimed as I starting rubbing the back of my now throbbing skull. I look up, and well, as the expression goes, speak of the devil and she shall appear. I guess in this case it's more like think of the devil but details details.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I good," I say while gathering some of the books, since she still had her eyes closed from the pain of a wall, "what about you?"

I think she kinda recognizes my voice because her eyes suddenly snap open, "Oh it's you…"

"So you know me? And yet you haven't scurried off?"

"I know you reputation, or at least a little of it. I know Thalia hates you for some reason."

"You mean that whole group hates me." I say with a little softer. I recognize one of the books.

"Harry potter? I loved those books… Hey could I borrow this?" I can see the conflict in her eyes before she finally says, "As long as you promise to return it back in the same condition and before the end of the month."

"I promise."

 **I'm going to be very honest this is actually the first ever story that I've written and I would appreciate ways to make this better as well as more ideas to expand upon. I did enjoy letting my mind roam free while I do this. Also I came up with this while listening to the song 'Jack Daniels' by Mike Stud**

 **~Mr. Faded**


	2. A Little Surprise

Annabeth POV

It has been about two and a half weeks since I ran into that Adonis named Percy. Let's just say that getting him out of my head has been difficult at the least. There are so many things that I want about him. What happened to cause all this hatred? What does he do? Where does he go? All these questions are just building up. I feel a strange need to know everything about him.

"OOII, Bethy-boo we are her." Said Thalia

"I swear to god if you ever call me that again I'll kick you in your shin so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." She replies menacingly with a sharp death gleam in her eyes, "Where in the world do you even come up with these stupid names?"

"Doesn't matter, come on."

Looks like we finally made it to the best hang out in town, Khaos's Garden. It was a lot like what your typical bar looks like. The stools at bar were a dark mahogany color as was the rest of the chairs and booths. The whole room was pretty dark as the lights were obviously cheap. The best part was probably the staff but the performance stage was pretty close behind that. This amazingly sweet young woman named Hestia worked and ran this place. She was short, no taller than 5'1, and she had rich bark like color hair with a nice little tan to go with it. She had embers for eyes, which the first time I saw them scared me just a little but I quickly got over it and I can only see the warmth in them.

"Next up we have the ever favorites in 'Cigarettes and Alcohol'."

The people that came up shocked me; first it was this incredibly build dude who actually looked like Mr. Incredible **(AN I went and saw the second one and it was AMAZING!)**. Then a girl came up after him and I don't swing that was but if it was offered id be hella tempted. She had legs like the actress LIli Reinhart and all the rest of the stunning curves to go with it. She had a surprisingly slender heart shaped face and you could instantly tell by the way that Mr. Incredible wrapped his arm around her that she was off limits, the glare was obviously just to help that statement. Then a boy who was actually in my class came up. Now I should be surprised that Will Solace is up that I'm really not. That blonde haired, tanned hunk of a man is all about attention. While he is rather good looking, I'm no one for blondes, plus he's been a confirmed gay man for a while. The last one that came up shocked the shit out of me though. In all his glory, a very sexy and shirtless Percy Jackson had graced the stage. Now just seeing him in school was enough to get me a little, ummm… excited. But seeing that man shirtless? Whew, let me just say my knickers are more than a little wet and if it weren't for all these people I'd have half a mind to jump him.

Suddenly music starts and I see the dark skinned Mr. Incredible take the mic.

 _Fuck with me y'all_

His voice is as deep as the lowest bass string and it seems to rumble

 _I_ _mean either way you stuck with me y'all_ _  
_ _I'm coming at these rap niggas first_ _  
_ _And for most that's a luckily y'all_ _  
_ _Better know it_ _  
_ _Just a mustard seed dog that I ever really needed_ _  
_ _Nigga's just tryna see Jesus_ _  
_ _Sipping water like it come with different cheeses_ _  
_ _All of your opinions facetious, it's feces_ _  
_ _I got a thesis or slick dissertation_ _  
_ _Our entire species is young and impatient and passive_ _  
_ _All at the same damn time, why? Chi to kill them with kindness_ _  
_ _Hit them with the Visine, try to cure the blindness_ _  
_ _Couple coffee beans for the sinus_ _  
_ _Folgers the best part of waking up_ _  
_ _Is the alignment of self with God, and that isn't for a selfish heart_ _  
_ _My intention was to flood the scene_ _  
_ _I don't ever really hug the scene_ _  
_ _Y'all know I been submarine with this shit_ _  
_ _Little more Actavis how I lean with this shit_ _  
_ _Black the sails, steal the cream with this crop_ _  
_ _With dream, no king just_ _  
_ _It's the dawn of the dead and I feel so alive_ _  
_ _And the free been in here you can tell by my mind, like_

Then the girl steps in taking the mic and giving him a little wink.

 _You just a grown ass kid, who the fuck do you think you is?_

Well that's unfair. She has a body like Aphrodite and she can sing better than any female singer that I've ever heard come on the radio.

 _The sun is only half way lit, you haven't come out your crib_ _  
_ _You just a grown ass boy, get up out of here with all that noise_ _  
_ _You ain't ever gonna find your joy with yourself acting tough_ _  
_ _You just a grown ass kid, who the fuck do you think you is?_ _  
_ _The sun is only half way up, you steady talking that shit_ _  
_ _You just a grown ass boy, get up out of here with all that noise_ _  
_ _You ain't ever gonna find your joy with yourself acting tough_ _  
_ _Boy you just a…_

Next, Will in as much as a flamboyant matter as he can steals the mic away from her with a big corny grin. I already know how good will is so this shouldn't surprise me.

 __ _Lazy male complaining about how in high school he could, but his ACL_ _  
_ _AV Club, tell my daddy how you just an uncle from ATL_ _  
_ _(Better take out that trash)_ _  
_ _Boy get your big...grown ass home_ _  
_ _Old ass home, broke ass drinking up all the milk_ _  
_ _But can't do no laundry, e-Harmony romance on_ _  
_ _Watch your tone folk, talking to grown folk_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah you better stay chill, you were sounding like Tone Lōc_ _  
_ _Now watch how I move, different chapters_ _  
_ _Decisions, missions, visit pastors_ _  
_ _Everybody finally can say it out loud, "my favorite rapper a Christian rapper"_ _  
_ _And he got faith in his faith in his soul_ _  
_ _And a tape, and a cape and that drape from out west_ _  
_ _To the lake and it cover his face like a vape_ _  
_ _And I hate when I wait but it never come late_ _  
_ _From tobacco back roads to bus seat back rows_ _  
_ _A Black boy, black rose, back rolls_ _  
_ _Men grow just as surely as mountains peak and plateaus plateau, ya kna wha mean?_

The girl takes the mic back.

 _You just a grown ass kid, who the fuck do you think you is?_ _  
_ _The sun is only half way lit, you haven't come out your crib_ _  
_ _You just a grown ass boy, get up out of here with all that noise_ _  
_ _You ain't ever gonna find your joy with yourself acting tough_ _  
_ _Boy you just a…_

Then Percy steals the mic, Will says something and I can faintly heard the musical track of Percy's laugh. That's my new favorite sound.

 _Kinda crazy how it fall up in your lap right?_ _  
_ _Shit was determined in a past life_ _  
_ _If you ask nicely, mad, nice_ _  
_ _Even with mad lights you couldn't see them_ _  
_ _Up in class like I'm only half right, they ain't believe the boy_ _  
_ _Wave when you pass them, moments you should bask in_ _  
_ _Wonder if the Lord's on my side, let me ask him, or ask her_ _  
_ _I don't need a password, don't ask about my past word_ _  
_ _Living until my last words, wondering if [?] got the slash in_ _  
_ _Don't forget the cash and mix in with the passion, oh_ _  
_ _If I don't feel the love then I'mma pass end_ _  
_ _Shit is everlasting, I'mma have a blast and uh_ _  
_ _I'mma have a good day, I'mma stay zonin'_ _  
_ _I might get high as shit or I might stay sober_ _  
_ _Might roll a J and I might just pass it_ _  
_ _Might hit the Bay and I might trip acid_ _  
_ _They tried to treat us like some bummy little sneakers_ _  
_ _I tell 'em "make sure when you dream, that you dream big_ _  
_ _You could be cool and an Uber driver_ _  
_ _The next minute you in Aruba, you scuba divin'_ _  
_ _I hope they sell you the truth and that you survinin'_ _  
_ _Don't do how they gon' scrutinize 'em_ _  
_ _And looking at the youth, tryna euthanize 'em_ _  
_ _If it was up to you they would nuke the projects_

Finally Percy's stunning performance came to an end.

"God Damnit! What the hell is he doing here! Fuck, Annabeth, NIco come on." Thalia says as she grabs her jacket. Mean while Nico and I are staring at the people walking off stage. I have a very strong suspicion a certain Sun haired boy caught the attention of our resident emo. I mean while was watching Percy's magnificent upper body move while he was walking. That is until I felt someone start dragging me by my hair.

"GAHHH! What the hell? Let me go. Damnit Thalia that shit hurts." I scream out in pain. Apparently my screams of pain and rage were more than enough to get a lot of attention. I caught eyes with a certain Raven haired sex machine (Not that I would know but with a body like that…) and he cast me a lopsided smile and help up a book, my book to be exact. I sent him a smile back before abruptly waling out with Thalia and the others since they were my ride.

 **I stopped reading a rather excellent harry potter fanfic to do this so I hope I did a good job. I love music even if my musical taste is absolute garbage so I thought that I'd give this little idea a shot and try to work it into my story. Thank you for the people that reviewed.**


	3. Help Me With Decisions Plz

**Totally just realized that I forgot the disclaimers and such. Don't know if I need them but better safe than sorry, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything including the music**

 **Now that that is out of the way…**

Percy POV

Now I realize that this place is considered the most popular place in town and I should also note that I've been here before, but damn that's a lot people. I get off stage and I grab my shirt and jacket back from the rack.

"Oh, don't be in a rush to recloth yourself. I must say that I'll never get tired of seeing this." Say my band mate Selena with a bit of a teasing gleam in her eye.

"While I'd hate to steal your precious eye candy away from you, I'm afraid if I don't I may get jumped by all the fabulous women in here." I reply back with a cocky smirk.

"I swear to god Percy, sometimes I just want to punch you right in your cocky ass face. And not just because you can't seem to stop flirting with my wife." Beck says in his deep voice.

"Well Beck I'm simply waiting for this fair enchantress to finally leave you so that I can rock her world." I kiss the back of Selena's hand and give her a little wink before Beck decides enough is enough and promptly hits me in the back of the head with my own book.

A little back story on my band mates, Beck and Selena are high school graduates who took me in after a rather bad acid trip which ended with me running head first into their door and knocking myself the fuck out. Beck is 22 and Selena is 21 but if I didn't tell you that then you'd think they were in high school. Those two are the only reason I stopped taking acid and other such drugs. I still talk about the though in terms of my music that they help me with. Now the last band mate is Will. He is the same age as me and is really good friends with Selena and Beck. He knew them before me and came over a lot because his mother is homophobic. He is incredible with his music talent.

I'm reading that book that I got from that beautiful chick with the princess curls. Damn I should have gotten her fuckin name. I take a long drag of my cigarette and keep reading until I'm interrupted once again.

"GAHHH! What the hell? Let me go. Damnit Thalia that shit hurts." Yells a familiar voice. I look up and recognize those princess curs, we meet eyes and I through her a smile and lift the book up, before she walks out.

"Who was that? Did you see that sexy little emo kid?" Will said looking a lot like a cross between the heart eyes and drooling emojis. Not that I can say much seeing as how Blondy's curves were being hugged by that little get up she had on made me want to do some very very sinful things.

LINE BREAKV LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

It's now been a month since the last time I've been back to that hellhole called Goode. The kids still part like I'm Moses or some shit and the whispers still piss me the fuck off. I take a swig of 'water' from my bottle. In actuality its whiskey since I need to be a little tipsy to stand this place. I make my way to the gym absentmindedly. It's empty except for one person running around with her blonde hair pulled up and a sheet a sweet clearly seen on her. When she's on the come around she finally notices I'm here and stops.

"Oh don't stop on my account blondie, I'm more than enjoying the beautiful view."

"Shut up. I must say you are rather mysterious. When I first met you, you look depressed and lonely and now you are flirting with me and look happy as can be. Also my name is Annabeth."

"Well when we first met you just caught me at on a bad day. And I must say Miss Annabeth your name is equally as beautiful as you are." She starts blushing profusely. "Here take some water." I say as I hand her my bottle. She takes it and take two huge gulps before she realizes and spits the rest out.

"What the hell are you playing at? What is this?"

"Whiskey"

"Fuck you." I start taking my shirt off,"W-w-what are you doing?"

"Well, you said fuck me so I assumed you meant now, so are we doing this or what? Quick question though, what's your favorite position? I'm rather partial to doggy style myself but I'm down for whatever." I may have pushed a little too hard because she promptly turned into a cherry stammered and passed out. I catch her and carry her over to her stuff. Now I know you might think that this would be the perfect opportunity to do something right? Wrong. I may be a massive asshole and I may want to fuck her senseless but rape isn't cool. Her head is in my lap and I'm trying to wake her up.

"What happened?"

"I made a little joke about us doing the naught and you proceeded to pass out. I must say we really need to hang out more if these are the sort of amazing reactions I going to get."

"EHHH? For real? You do know that means you'll have to come to school right?"

"I have to? Well shit, fine I'll come to school more."

"Really?" she asked with surprise on her face. I wouldn't mind putting something else on her—alright Percy calm down.

"Sure. I don't really have any friends my age aside from Will. Hey speaking of will whos is that emo lookin kid?"

"Nico? Why?"

"Will wants to bang him. You should have heard him that night after we saw y'all at the club."

"OMG."

 **I need some Ideas guys cuz the ones I got right now are eh at best. So please review and give me some ideas. Like should I let percy get together with annabeth early on so that when shit hits the fan theres this big drama thing going on? Also what shit should hit the fan? I know I did the whole murder thing in the first chappie so should I contuine with that or just have percy explain what happen early so that annabeth can react and then let something else happen? I really need some help.**


	4. Hotel California

**Pertloki3: Thank you for the help and the idea.**

Third Person POV

It has been almost three months since that conversation in the gym. Annabeth and Percy have changed, a lot. Percy has been coming to school and actually goes to some of his classes! Even if they are just PE and art, he at least goes to class. He also cut back on his cigarette intake, turning it from two packs a day to one pack and then finally a little under half a pack. Annabeth has been distant to her other friends as of late. She still hangs out with them at school and stuff but for some reason she stopped hanging out on Saturdays. She's learned stuff as well from hanging out with Percy. Like she can play a guitar now, even if she is a little unpolished, and her knowledge in sea life has increased tenfold. She regularly is over at Selena and Becks place and while she still blushes, it's nowhere near where she was when she fainted; if it was then she'd be passed out every time she went over and hung out. Annabeth has slowly been working up the courage to ask Percy why people hate him. But at this very moment that's irrelevant.

Percy's band plus Annabeth are all sitting together at this table in some bar. They have a stage and a band goes up. Annabeth gasp and they all look, "I'll be damned! Look at that lover boy. You and 'your angle' have something in common." Percy says with a lopsided smile that made Annabeth want to kiss him.

"Like you can talk, Percy. At leas—" whatever Will was going to say was cut off as a very familiar song came on.

 _On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_ _  
_ _Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_ _  
_ _Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_ _  
_ _My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_ _  
_ _I had to stop for the night._

Will looked like a love struck puppy. Annabeth looks at Percy and tries to communicate with her eyes that 'Operation Solangelo' was a go.

 _There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
'This could be heaven or this could be Hell'  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say_

 _Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face.  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (any time of year) you can find it here_

 _Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

 _So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'  
He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine'  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say"_

 _Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face.  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise), bring your alibis_

 _Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said, 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast_

 _Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before  
'Relax' said the night man,  
'We are programmed to receive.  
You can check out any time you like,  
But you can never leave!'_

Annabeth POV

The band then gets off stage and I run over and grab Nico.

"Okay Nico what I'm about to tell you is a secret. I've been hanging out with some people and let's just say that I can hook you up with that one guy I keep seeing you drooling at."

"I don't drool at Will." Nico responds with a rather defensive attitude before he looks at me and says, "Lead the way."

I drag him over and I see him and Percy lock eyes first before Percy starts to get up.

"Stop, Percy. I don't blame you for what happened, and neither does Hazel. Only an idiot would say it's your fault." Nico says while ignoring my curious glances.

"Anyway, Nico meet Selena, Beck and Will. Hey uh, Percy would you please come to the car with me to get something real quick?" Not even pausing to hear his answer I walk off to the car.

"Alright Percy, now we just wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Them to flirt outrageously until CC and Beck come out here. Then we wait a little a longer."

"Your mind is just filled with images of them fucking isn't it?" she gave a little embarrassed nod, "Well I mean sorry I'm not good enough for all your fantasies. I mean you'd think having someone as sexy as me with all the sexy tattoos id be enough, but nooOOooooOoOo."

"Ha in your dreams." Truthfully I couldn't agree more, seeing him without a shirt was hot enough but when she finally focused in enough to see the tattoos, well let's just say that my panties were soaked and I left shortly after and had very, very good time at home, in my bed, naked.

We were at Becks truck now, and it was pretty warm for this time of year but I was still grateful that we had some blankets (clean thankfully) and we were just lying in his truck bed.

"You're always in my dreams…" He fades off while sitting up and trapping me against the bed of the truck. I can see the motion was meant to be playful but quickly turned in to something a lot more serious, as his eyes changed from the beautiful ocean color to a darker green color. My breath hitched and I could feel my heart start to pump faster. He started to slowly lower himself down and each second felt like an eternity. His started searching mine as if looking for any sign of possible rejection and I was trying to focus on showing him that I wanted him just as bad. Finally the waiting was over and he crashed his lips into mine. It was heavenly, feeling his soft lips on mine, I could taste his ciggies but I simply don't care. I was running my hands up and down his bare back and grabbing his beautiful hair. I felt his tongue requesting entrance into my mouth and I moaned as one of his soft hands began to roam. His tongue shot into my mouth starting a fight for dominance.

 _ **HONKHONKHONK**_

"Ow what the fuck was that?" We both looked over to where we heard laughter to see Beck and Selena holding their stomachs and Will and Nico leaning against each other.

" Fuck you guys!" Percy yells at them. We both sit up and I hear Percy whisper in my ear, "Will you be my girlfriend"

It legit took all of my will power not smack him and then pick up where we left off, "Of course I will dummy."

"Hey, no fucking in or on my truck." Beck laughs and we soon join him.

 **So how did I do? First time doing this stuff but I felt like I did alright.**

 **~ Mr. Faded**


End file.
